GorgeClan Ch 7
by Ravenstar55
Summary: A moon after the birth of her kits, Iceflower is hit with a wave of greif. He father Graystar dies leaving Breezestar to lead the clan. As he names a deputy the first cat he chose, Leafdawn declines due to the fact she is having kits. Then Breezestar choses Thistlebush. Then as Thistlebush Iceflower and Whiskerfire patrol the border, one of the cats fall in to the gorge. READ ENJOY
GorgeClan Ch. 7

Iceflower crouched next to her father who lay in the clearing, dead. Graystar had lost his final life the night after she had her kits. Breezecloud, Breezestar now, had just been to the moon tunnel to receive his nine lives.

Breezestar jumped onto the Gorgestone. "Let all cats old enough to jump the gorge gather to hear my words!"

The clan padded out quickly and gathered near the Gorgestone.

Breezestar looked at his cats. "As you know, GorgeClan cannot go without a deputy. I say these words before StarClan so my warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. Leafdawn will be the new deputy of GorgeClan."

Leafdawn stepped out of the crowd . "I am honored Breezestar but I cannot accept. I am going to have your kits."

Breezestar nodded. "Then the deputy of GorgeClan will be Thistlebush."

Thistlebush stepped forward. "Thank you, Breezestar. I will make my clan proud."

"Thistlebush! Thistlebush!"

The clan yowled in happiness. Iceflower looked at Thistlebush anger flaring up inside of her. Thistlebush had tried to kill Whiskerfire and Iceflower's kits. Breezestar then leapt down from the rock and padded off to his den.

Iceflower got up and padded slowly off to the Queen's den. She heard squealing inside and ducked inside.

Cloudnose sat in the den her kits wrestling with Iceflower's kits. "Hey, Iceflower!"

Iceflower sat down and called her kits over. "Hey Cloudnose. How were the kits?"

Cloudnose smiled. " Sunnykit and Frostkit were very well with them."

Iceflower smiled. Frostkit was a white she kit with one black spot over her eye. Sunnykit was a golden tom kit. "Does Hollownose know you've had his kits?"

Cloudnose looked down. " Yes. But I fell really bad for breaking the code."

Iceflower nuzzled her. " It's okay. I promise I won't tell any body."

Cloudnose sighed and dropped her head. Iceflower then pulled her kits close and fell asleep quickly.

Iceflower woke late. She padded out of the den just seeing the end of an Apprentice ceremony.

"Cinderpaw! Burnpaw! Squirrelpaw!"

Iceflower padded up to Whiskerfire, who sat next to Squirrelpaw. "You have an apprentice now?"

Whiskerfire nodded. "Yup. My first apprentice too!"

Iceflower smiled. "Are any patrols free? I'm itching to go on a patrol."

Whiskerfire nodded. "Thistlebush wants the three of us to go on a hunting patrol. Near the gorge."

Iceflower nodded and walked up to Thistlebush. "Ready for the patrol?"

Thistlebush nodded. "Yup. Let's go."

Iceflower followed Thistlebush out of the camp, Whiskerfire at her heels.

As they walked along the gorge, Thistlebush explained what to watch out for. "Foxes and Badgers. Watch for them."

Just then Thistlebush lost his grip on the edge of the gorge and tumbled in.

Iceflower lunged for his scruff but missed by several inches. "Thistlebush!"

Iceflower heard Thistlebush scream. "Tell Peanutfur and the kits I love them!"

Just then his back hit the icy water and he disappeared.

Whiskerfire looked down. "We need to tell Peanutfur and Breezestar. Let's go."

Iceflower nodded. Peanutfur would be sad of course. How the kits would take it, she didn't know.

As they padded into camp, Breezestar padded up. "Where is Thistlebush?"

Whiskerfire lowered his head. "He fell into the gorge."

Breezestar lowered his head. "Thank you for coming back and telling me. You should tell Peanutfur."

Whiskerfire whispered in Iceflower's ear. "I'll tell her. You get some rest."

Iceflower nodded and walked slowly to the queens den. As she slipped inside she saw Hollownose and Cloudnose sleeping together. "Hollownose!"

Hollownose lifted his head. "Hmm?"

Iceflower settled in her nest. "You better go to your den before some cat see's you."

Hollownose padded out as Breezestar began to call a clan meeting.

Iceflower popped her head out of the den to watch the meeting. Breezestar looked down on the clan. "Tonight our deputy Thistlebush, runs with StarClan. In the case of his death, I must name a new deputy. I say these words before Thistlebush, so his spirit can hear and approve of my choice. Whiskerfire will be the new deputy of GorgeClan."

Iceflower turned and saw Whiskerfire stand up. "Thank you, Breezestar. I will serve my clan till I am old."

"Whiskerfire! Whiskerfire!"

The clan yowled their approval as Whiskerfire padded over to Iceflower at the end of the meeting.

Whiskerfire slipped inside the den and Iceflower licked his ear. "Congrats."

Whiskerfire sat down next to his kits. "Thanks. Hey Emberkit guess what?."

Emberkit lifted her head. "What?"

Whiskerfire licked her head softly. "I'm deputy now!"

Emberkit squeaked and woke her sister and brother. "Guess what! Guess what! Our father is deputy!"

The kits began to wrestle and Cloudnose's kit, Sunnykit lifted his head. "What's going on?"

Iceflower glanced at him. "Nothing dear. Go wake you mother and tell her that Hollownose wanted to speak to her."

Sunnykit nodded and woke his mother. "Get up Hollownose wants to talk to you!"

Cloudnose lifted her head and sighed. "Okay. Go back to sleep Sunnykit."

Cloudnose left the den and Sunnykit lay down next to his sister.

Iceflower looked back at her kits. They had obviously settled down and were sound asleep against Whiskerfire's belly. Iceflower smiled and flopped down next to them falling asleep.


End file.
